Every Rose has its Thorn
by dudefandoms
Summary: Katniss loves her sister Prim more than anything in the world. But what happens when the reaping comes around and Prim is reaped? Katniss fully planned on volunteering for her sister, but all of a sudden, she can't speak. She's frozen and can't think. When she realizes what happened, the Capitol is whisking her little sister off to fight in the Games. How will Katniss cope with it?
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Hunger Games**** ideas or characters. The credit goes to Suzanne Collins. However, this story is mine.]**

**~Please Read and Review!~**

**Chapter One**

(Katniss's POV)

It was the morning of the Reaping and I was having a hard time gathering my thoughts. This year, my little sister Prim was eligible to be reaped. Thankfully, she only had one entry. I was entered in the reaping twenty times so I could get tesserae for my family. Another food source, even with my hunting, was desperately needed in our house, and I took it upon myself to provide.

I tried to calm myself, but the nerves were overtaking me. So, I left. And I went to the only place that would make me at least a little calmer: the forest. Going into the forest is illegal, however, but Gale and I have to provide for our families and it's basically our only choice other than stealing.

Gale is my hunting partner. We met years and years ago in the woods, and although it took some time, we became the best of friends. When I got to the place where we hide our stuff, Gale was sitting on the ground next to the hole in the log.

"Hey Katnip," he said, looking up at me.

"Hey yourself," I replied, sitting down next to him.

"I know it's not much, but I have something to 'celebrate' the reaping with." He pulled out a loaf of bread from a bakery and I grabbed it. It was still warm. We split the bread and ate it hungrily.

We talked for a little longer, but then both realized that we should go back and get ready. It was almost time for the Reaping, and we were required by the Capitol to look our best. Not that it mattered, anyways. Our District, Twelve, was always the worst-dressed.

Gale leaned in and kissed the spot right next to my mouth tenderly. He got up and smiled at me. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for. And this seemed like a good time to try." Not waiting for my response, he turned and disappeared behind the trees.

I sat for a moment longer, feeling the tips of my arrows. _Gale just kissed me_, I thought. _But did I like him that way? Could we ever get married? _Again, my head was jumbled with thoughts.

I got up soundlessly and jogged back to where the District boundaries are. Looking around to make sure no one was watching me, I slipped under the fence and walked back to my house.

By the time I had gotten back, Prim was already dressed and her hair was braided. Her soft brown eyes looked into mine. "Katniss?" she asked, almost in a whisper. "I'm scared."

I knelt down in front of her. "Prim, you only have one entry. You should be fine." I reached out and hugged her, folding her small, trembling body into me. A tear rolled down my cheek. _Whatever it took, I would protect her. If she's reaped, I will volunteer._ The thought stayed unsaid in the back of my mind, but I knew I meant it. I would do anything to protect my sister.

My mom called me saying that my bath was ready. Baths were a luxury in District Twelve. In other districts also, but Twelves rarely ever got to take baths. And practically never freshly-drawn ones. I lowered myself into the warm water and shut my eyes. It felt so good. My mom brought in the soap and I washed myself from head to toe. A layer of grime now coated the water, and it was disgusting to think that it was all from me. When I was finally done, my mom came in again, giving me an old towel and telling me that she had laid a dress out for me on my bed.

"Thank you," I said, forcing a smile. I walked into my room and looked at the dress. It was one of my mother's old dresses and it was beautiful. It was probably the nicest or one of the nicest garments in our house. My mom had followed me into my room and she helped me put on the dress and tie it in the back. And then she braided my hair. Since I was young, I'd wondered how _my_ mother, the medic, had learned to braid so well. I've still never learned the answer.

When she was done, she told me to look in the mirror. When I did, I wasn't surprised to see that I didn't look pretty. At least I looked presentable. My mother, however, seemed to think otherwise. "Katniss, honey," she said, a tear rolling down her face. "You look beautiful.'

"Thank you," I said, hugging her. I couldn't tell her that I didn't think I looked pretty. She would just lecture me on seeing inner beauty and some other stupid things like that.

I found Prim and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She looked up at me, gratefully. My mother kissed the top of Prim's head and I could see the worry in her face.

And then we left for the Reaping. And the results would change our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: All characters and ideas belong to Suzanne Collins. This story belongs to me.)**

**Please read and review! **

**Chapter 2**

(Prim's POV)

By the time Katniss, Mom, and I had arrived at the square, where the Reaping was to be held, I was a ball of nerves. I was scared to death that I would be reaped. Katniss, the most selfless person I'd ever met, had refused to let me get tesserae. She said she would handle it. And now she has twenty entries. Twenty chances for her to get sent to the horrible arena.

I willed myself not to cry, clenching and unclenching my fists. My mom kissed Katniss and I on our foreheads and walked over to the marked-off square for ineligible people. A lady sitting at a table cleared her throat and motioned at me impatiently.

"Give her your hand," Katniss hissed.

I held out my hand to the woman, who injected some sort of needle into my finger. She pressed the drop of blood to a piece of paper which was labeled with my name and information. "Next," she said, monotonously.

I waited for Katniss. "That hurt!" I said indignantly.

"If either of us get reaped, we'll have to get used to pain," she said, her voice quivering. I looked up at her and saw that it pained her to say that. She always tried to be positive around me.

Katniss hugged me and then turned and walked to her section. I took the cue and walked to my section as well.

All too soon, the Reaping had begun. Effie Trinket, District Twelve's escort, stood on the stage, smiling. She began speaking and showed us a video of the Uprising, but I was too scared to pay attention.

Effie stepped forward to the microphone. "As always, ladies first." She walked over to the massive bowl filled with slips of paper and drew one from deep within it. It was so silent in the square that the clack of Effie's heels as they contacted concrete seemed loud. As she unfolded the slip of paper, I held my breath. _Please. Please._

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie read.

I heard a muffled scream. Katniss. My vision blurred, making everything look like I was underwater. "Come on up here, sweetheart," Effie said. I took a step forward, but then stopped. Peacekeepers came behind me and shoved me forward.

Before I knew it, I was standing on the stage in front of the population of District Twelve. And this was being televised. I looked for a familiar face in the crowd. Katniss had her head in her face and she was sobbing. I could tell by how her shoulders were trembling. My mother was also crying, but I could tell she was trying to be strong. Then, I saw Gale. He winked at me.

At that, I started to get angry. I was about to go into the _Hunger Games Arena_ and probably _die_, and Gale was _winking _at me?

I tried to put on a brave face for television purposes, but I knew that as soon as I was alone, I would cry and cry.

(Katniss's POV)

_I am such an idiot!_ I repeated that in my mind a couple thousand times. Because I'd let my emotions get the better of me, I had frozen up and missed the chance to volunteer for her. My innocent little sister was now going to be sent into an arena and probably be killed, and I felt like it was all my fault.

I began to cry, sobs wracking my thin shoulders. I didn't care who saw me, or what they thought, none of it mattered anymore. All I could think about was Prim and how I'd failed her.

Effie began speaking again, and I tried to stop crying so that I could hear her. "Now, the gentlemen." She walked over to the boys' bowl and selected a slip of paper. She opened it gingerly and read, "Peeta Mellark!"

I looked around to try and locate the boy. I found him quickly. He had blond hair and was about the average height for a boy of our district. He looked to be about my age. And he looked absolutely terrified as he walked up to the stage. Then, I looked to the left of where he had stood, and saw Gale. He had his head in his hands and seemed to be deep in thought. As I watched, he stood tall, walked out of his line, and said, "I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute."

The crowd gasped in unison. Volunteers from District Twelve are about as common as flying pigs. Was Gale out of his mind? Had he drank alcohol before coming here? No. In that instant, I knew what it was, although it seemed so unlikely. Gale was trying to protect my sister because he knew it would make me happy. And if he came back alive, I'd probably fall for him. Maybe all these years, he'd actually loved me.

When the "ceremony", if you could even call it that, was over, my mother and I practically ran to Prim's room. The rules were that if you liked, you could have five minutes to speak with either or both of the tribute. Usually, though, it was reserved for family or close friends.

When the peacekeepers let us in, we practically bolted to her side. She was sitting in a large chair with her back facing the door. "Prim," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I should have volunteered for you." I hugged her tightly.

"Katniss, no, don't say that. Please take care of Buttercup and Lady for me, okay?" She sounded so grown-up in that moment, I just wanted to throw myself at her and cry and cry forever. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too, little duck," I said through my sobs. "I have to go see Gale now, but if there is extra time, I'll come back for you. Talk to Mother now, alright? Be brave, Prim."

I practically ran to Gale's room, not wanting to waste any of my precious time with either of them. The peacekeepers let me in after I explained my relations to Gale. The second I was in, I was on Gale. I hugged him tighter than ever before, and he took that moment to take a big step. He pressed his lips to mine and just like that, we were kissing. My hands ran through his hair and his hands played with the zipper of my dress.

Before I did anything that I would regret later, I pulled away. "Gale, what you did back there was so brave. You are amazing. I just want to know why. Why did you do it?"

He inhaled sharply. "Katnip, I love you," he said, exhaling. "I always have and I always will."

The sweetness of his words made me start to cry again. "Please protect her. As long as you can." I knew he would be my only hope of seeing Prim again. She was so young and innocent. I doubted she could protect herself against these people, much less stand a chance of actually trying to kill them.

"I will," he said, his breath warm on my face. He leaned in and kissed me again. But this time, it wasn't hungry. It was soft and tender and I melted into it.

"Gale, if she doesn't survive, you have to. I need one of you back here no matter what. I love you both too much to lose you for something as stupid as this."

"I'll try, Katnip. And please, while I'm gone, will you take care of my folks? For however long they need it?" He emphasized this last part, trying to tell me that there still was a possibility that he'd never return.

Before I could kiss him again to say goodbye, peacekeepers came in and dragged me, kicking and screaming, away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, because if I did, I'd be rich, and I wouldn't spend my time writing fanfictions (hence the name) **

**Chapter 3**

(Gale's POV)

I couldn't believe it. It all had happened so fast. I volunteered for that boy, Peeta Mellark, and then they rush my sorry little butt into this room so my family and friends can visit me. Of course my family comes in. They're all sobbing except for little Posy, who's too young to understand the severity of the Games. As usual, I have to be the strong one, so I hug them tightly, telling them it will be alright.

I looked up at my mother. "Katniss will take care of you guys food-wise. If there is any issues, and you guys need more food for some reason, just walk over and let Katniss know."

My mom bit her lip, trying not to cry. But she honestly just looked constipated. Regardless how dire the circumstance was, I almost laughed. But I didn't.

After their time was up, they left quietly, but very unwillingly. Vick and Rory had to give me "one more hug". My mother had to kiss me "one more time". Posy just followed their leads. And finally, the peacekeepers kicked them out. Literally.

Then, Katniss ran in. "Gale!" She jumped into my outstretched arms and kissed me softly. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

"To protect Prim. You'll protect my family while you're here, and I'll protect Prim while I'm there."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "But Gale, only one of you can live! And I love you both so much! I don't want to lose either of you! This is all my fault!"

_ Had I just heard her correctly? Her fault? How?_

"Katnip, there is no way that this is your fault."

"Yes, there is. Before the Reaping, I had prepared myself to volunteer for Prim if she got reaped. But when the time came, I froze. I couldn't move or speak. It felt like someone had dumped a bucket of tar over my head and in my mouth. If I hadn't been so slow, I could've saved both of you."

"Katnip, no. All that matters is that you _planned _to volunteer. I mean, when I volunteered, there was a part of me saying 'Shut up, Gale! What the heck are you thinking?', so I understand how you felt.

We talked a little longer until the peacekeepers physically had to drag her out of the room. When the door closed behind her, I realized that I was alone. And not just physically, but mentally as well.

And so was Prim.

**Author's note:**

** Hey Guys! I hope you've liked the story so far! Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been very busy. In order for me to update a new chapter, please get this chapter to have TWO reviews! Just TWO! Please! Reviews make me so happy! **** Thanks so much lovelies! I love you all!**

**xxx,**

**dudefandoms**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow you guys did it! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys made me smile **** ! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this. All I own is my big bag of cheez-it party mix. Yay for me! **

**Chapter 4**

(Prim's POV)

Before I knew it, peacekeepers were whisking me onto a train headed to the Capitol. _I can't do this._ I was having a mental breakdown and I was about to have a physical one as well. Sitting on the bed in my little train cubicle, I cried, not for the first time today, either.

After what seemed like hours, the automatic sliding doors of my cubicle opened, and I raised my tearstained face, looking at the visitor. _Gale._

I smiled despite myself. "Hi," I said shyly, even though Gale is almost like family. Even though Gale is almost eighteen and I'm twelve, I've had a small crush on him for a few years now. Okay. Fine. It isn't a small crush. It's a big one. But I've never told anyone because Gale and Katniss are, you know, _Gale and Katniss_. Well, it's not official, of course. But it may as well be.

"So, I guess it's gonna be you and me for a while, huh Prim." He attempted to smile, but he didn't do a very good job. Instead of smiling, he ended up looking constipated.

"Yeah, I guess so." I wiped the tears off my face and looked up at him with a face that I hoped wasn't too eager.

(Gale's POV, to add a little drama)

If I didn't know any better, I would say that little Primrose Everdeen had a crush on me. Every time I looked at her, she was already looking at me. Right now, in fact, she was staring at me with such an eager face, I felt like a monster not showing affection to her. Of course, only if I was right about her crush on me. But I liked Katniss.

(Prim's POV)

Gale hadn't answered me, so I spoke again. "Gale?"

"Hmm?" he looked up at me, jolted out of his mind by my voice.

"Please try to win," I said, my eyes pleading with him. "Katniss needs you back home. She really does." _It hurt so much to say that._

"Prim, if she had a choice to save either me or you, she'd choose you." Gale's face was pale and serious.

"Gale, please!" I sounded pathetic, I know, but he _had_ to win. I already knew that I wasn't going to make it far in the Games. I mean, I had a slightly better chance now that Gale was going in with me, but I could never bring myself to kill someone. Not that it would matter anyways; I don't know how to use a weapon.

He shook his head stubbornly. "No matter what, Prim," he spoke slowly and clearly, his voice hard. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"GALE!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. He stopped, waiting for me to continue. "I- I- I have loved you for a long time. But that doesn't matter now! Katniss loves you and you love her. Please, the least you could do for me is to try and get back to her. You can do it, I know you can, Gale."

He stopped, startled by my outburst, and put his head in his hands. Getting up silently, he walked out of the cubicle. The slight _whoosh_ of the door as it shut was all the proof I had that he'd actually been there. Well, that and the perfectly straight comforter on the bed across from mine was now slightly rumpled.

I sighed, and unwillingly, for about the eighth time in one day, I began to cry. But instead of the loud sobs that I'd let loose while Gale was here, silent tears just rolled down my cheeks.

(Gale's POV)

I paced my room, or rather, cubicle, angrily. _How could I not have seen it?_ She told me she _loved me!_ And I just walked out like a Class-A JERK! I was so frustrated that I could scream! She loved me and even now, all I can think about is Katniss!

And what was even worse is the fact that Prim would _die _just so that I could go back to Twelve and be with Katniss. It made me want to throw myself onto my small bed and just cry. But I couldn't do that. I must be brave. I have to be. There is no other choice.

(Prim's POV)

I had always known that love is cruel. But I never in a million years thought that Gale would ignore me. But I didn't know what else to do. I got off my bed, walked silently into the kitchen, and drew a big knife from one of the drawers and brought it back to my room. After the doors had shut, I pressed my mouth in a line and pressed the knife's tip to my left arm and ran it down my arm.

And then I screamed. And passed out.

**Author's note: **

**Okay, I know that this chapter ended on a cliff hanger (mwahahahha), but I've already started working on the new chapter. All I need from you guys for me to update is THREE REVIEWS! Just three reviews! Make me happy! **** I love you all!**

**xxx,**

**dudefandoms**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys! There are now four reviews! Please, please, please take the time to review! Every review makes me smile. **** Also, please follow and favorite this story if you're enjoying it. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Think. If I owned THG, would I honestly be here right now?**

**Chapter 5**

(Gale's POV)

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep. I stood up and stretched. _How long had I been asleep? One hour? Two?_ The memories of my last talk with Prim came back to me, flashing through my mind all at once. I covered my eyes and sank to the floor, overwhelmed with guilt. _She loves me._

Just then, a scream pierced the air, echoing through the quiet train. A young girl's scream.

I bolted to Prim's little cubicle, down the hall from mine. _No. _I thought. _Please no._ I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. _This can't be real._ But it was.

(Katniss's POV)

I can't believe it. They were both gone. The only two people I ever really loved, aside from my parents, gone. And only one of them even had a chance to come back. If one of them even made it that far.

I was in the forest, moping about how things had turned out. _Stop it Katniss!_ I scolded myself in my mind. _You're being so selfish!_ Once I'd gotten to Gale's and my hollow log, I picked up my bow and arrows, holding them carefully, like you would a small baby. Then, I stared wistfully at Gale's things. I wished he was here. A single tear fell from my eye, falling to the dirt. I stared at the small wet spot in the dirt, the small sign of weakness I'd shown, and stomped on it. Then, I turned on my heel and flounced off deeper into the trees.

When I finally emerged from the forest hours later, I had with me three squirrels and two rabbits. On my way home, I stopped at the Hob and sold all but one squirrel and one rabbit. The remaining squirrel, I brought to the bakery.

I opened the door and went into the sweet-smelling bakery. I always sold a squirrel to the baker. He was always so nice to me. But today, he must've been somewhere because his son was behind the counter. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, I always sell a squirrel to the baker. Is he here?" I shifted my weight, feeling uncomfortable.

The boy smiled. He looked about my age. "Yes, he's in the back. Let me get him." He walked away and came back a moment later with the baker.

"Ahh, Katniss!" The baker greeted me. "Have you brought me a squirrel?"

"Yes sir."

I handed the squirrel to him, which he examined with a smile. "Look, Peeta," he said to his son. "She hits 'em in the eye every time."

"That's amazing," the boy, Peeta, said, looking at me directly in the eyes.

I blushed, and then mentally cursed myself. "Thanks," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

The baker handed me two fresh loaves of bread in exchange for the squirrel. And then he handed me a small, wrapped parcel. "It's two cookies for you and your mama. Bless your little sister." He looked very sorrowful and I thanked him gratefully as I walked out.

When I got home, my mother was at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall. "Mom," I said softly.

"Katniss!" she said, startled.

"Look, I have a rabbit, two loaves of bread, and two cookies!"

Smiling despite herself, she said, "Katniss, you'll make a great mom one day, you know."

Even though I knew she meant it as a compliment, my expression hardened. "I'm not having kids."

"I meant _if _you did," she tried to smooth things over.

"_No!" _I said forcefully. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't help it. How could I have kids and make them go through the same thing I was going through?

I hugged my mother. "It'll be okay, sweetheart," she said.

As I walked to my room, all I could think about was that things _wouldn't _be alright. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks so much guys for everything! Get this story to a total of SIX reviews for a new chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me if you did! **** Love you all! You rock!**

**xxx,**

**dudefandoms**

**PS: Sorry for the cliffhangers! You'll just have to get this to six reviews if you want another chapter. ;) So, go! Review, review, review, you lovely people! **** And if possible, follow&favorite this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, you guys did it again! Thanks so much! 7 reviews ****! Please keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to The Hunger Games because I don't have enough money to buy it. **** But I do have enough money for candy! **** YAY!**

Chapter 6

(Prim's POV)

I lay on the floor, unable to get up. I couldn't register anything except that there were people around me, talking quietly. And there was a small, warm puddle next to me, which my hand lay in.

_Where was I?_

(Gale's POV)

I knelt down on the floor next to her. "Prim?" I finally choked out in a whisper. She was laying on the hardwood floor of the train, her blue eyes shut. Her long blonde hair was tangled behind her head, and her sweet face was pale. Her arm had a deep gash in it from her shoulder-blade to her wrist, and blood was gushing out. There was already a small puddle next to her.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?"

"Is she alive?"

I was barely aware of the people entering the room and asking me questions, but I recognized Cinna, her stylist, and ran to him. "Cinna," I gasped. "She must've cut herself. She was mad at me, and I left, and then I heard her scream, and I came back and saw her like this."

Tears poured from my eyes. _I had let Katniss and her mother down. I had let Prim down. I had let myself down. _I was so angry with myself that I could barely breathe. _I'm a monster._

As I ran to the nearest wall, I was barely conscious of what I was doing. I felt like I was swimming underwater. People were crying, talking, and trying to bandage Prim's arm. I paid attention to none of it. Facing forward again, I crashed into the wall. Head first. And I crumpled to the ground, the world going black around me.

(Peeta's POV)

I couldn't get her out of my mind. Ever since she had stopped by the bakery, I'd been smitten with her, not for the first time.

I'd had a crush on her from our first year in school on. But then I met another girl, Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, and began liking her as well. Unlike Katniss, however, Madge actually liked me back. So, I'd asked her out and tried to forget about Katniss, who still had half of my heart.

Yesterday, the day before the reaping, was Madge's and my one-month-anniversary. And I had thought I was in love with her. Thoughts of Katniss were gone.

That is, until now. She was all I could think about. And then it struck me. I'd never stopped loving Katniss. I'd been using Madge. I felt like a jerk, but not for a long time, because my brain got bored and went back to thinking about Katniss.

After dinner, I walked over to Mayor Undersee's house and guiltily asked for Madge, trying to stay calm. Madge came to the door. "Peeta!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "What a surprise."

_There's about to be another one, _I thought. "Come on, let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you."

"Um, alright." She stepped outside, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Well, uh, I was just thinking that we should…" I trailed off. _How could I do this to her?_

"Oh, Peeta, no, I couldn't." She blushed and looked embarrassed.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No, no, no. That's all wrong."

"Good," she said. "I was going to have to turn you down, and honestly, I don't think I can do that."

She laughed, a soft twinkling sound that I used to admire. But I realize now that I only liked it because that's how I imagined Katniss's laugh.

I blushed. Just thinking about Katniss made me giddy and embarrassed.

"Madge, I'm sorry. I think we should break up," I blurted, looking at the ground.

"What!?" she yelped incredulously. "Our one-month-anniversary was just yesterday! Everything was fine then!"

"Well," I began. "I've liked this girl for forever, and when I saw you, I thought that I liked you more. And you actually liked me back. While we were going out, it was all good. It really was. I thought I loved you, Madge. But then, I saw her again. I mean, I really saw her, and I realized I was still in love with her."

Madge was quiet for a moment. I looked over at her and saw tears falling from her cheeks. "I thought that you and me were great together, Peeta. I really hope that you don't regret this." Her voice was like ice. "Does she even like you back?"

I looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Um, I don't know."

"Well," she sighed. "At least you weren't cheating on me or anything. I can live with this. You're a great guy, Peeta. I hope she sees that."

I bit my thumbnail. I could tell that Madge was trying to win me back through her niceness. No matter what she did, I knew it wouldn't work. I'd loved Katniss for forever and I knew that it wasn't going to stop now just because of Madge.

When Madge finally realized that her attempt at being a very good girl wasn't going to affect my feelings, she got up from the bench we were sitting on and brushed herself off. She leaned into me and kissed me. Hard. I didn't kiss her back. When she figured out, again, that I wasn't falling for her, she pulled away. Again, tears were falling from her grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you, Peeta Mellark. I hope _she _is." She said the word "she" like a whiplash. Then, she turned and stormed away, wiping away tears.

I trudged home slowly. I didn't want to hurt Madge, I really didn't. But I also didn't want to boost her hope that we'd be together "forever". It just wasn't going to happen. Not with me completely in love with another girl.

By the time, I got home, it was nine. Even though I wasn't tired, I went to my room and fell asleep anyways. Hopefully I would see Katniss tomorrow. And talk to her.

A guy could dream, couldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

**How'd you guys like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! Seriously, I want each and every one of you reading this right now to leave me a review. Make me happy! **

**This chapter was actually really fun for me to write. It was really easy to write from Peeta's POV for some reason.**

**More drama to come, so get this to a total of 10 review to get the next chapter! **

**And give this story a follow/favorite if you're enjoying it! **

**You all are amazing! I love you all!**

**xxx,**

**dudefandoms**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for 11 reviews! I know it may not seem like much to you guys, but I appreciate each and every review sooooo much! **** Just to let you know, once school starts, I won't be updating quite as often, but by the time I go back, I'll probably have a schedule for when I update. **

**This chapter will be in Gale's POV, Prim's POV, and Katniss's POV. Mostly Katniss's. **

**Dislaimer: Nope, still don't own it. Poor me. **

**Chapter 7**

(Gale's POV)

I woke up in a strange room of all white. I was lying in a bed, (yup it was white too), and my head was wrapped in thick gauze.

_Where am I?_ I thought.

But I must've been thinking aloud because a woman replied, "You're in the Capitol Hospital. Don't you remember anything?"

I wracked my brain for any piece of information, but found I couldn't remember anything. Except one name. _Katniss._ "I don't remember anything," I told the lady, who was a nurse.

She looked worried. "Nothing? Do you know why you're here in the hospital?"

"No…" I said, quietly. "I must've hurt my head though, because there's gauze wrapped around it."

"Yes, dear," the nurse said, rushing out of the room

_Well that was strange_.

All of a siudden, the nurse was back with a strange man. But, for some reason, he seemed strangely familiar. "Do you know who I am, Mr. Hawthorne?" the man asked.

"No, sir." I looked at him, trying to figure out how I knew him. He seemed old, with white hair and a white beard. He had on a whitish-cream colored suit, and in his suit pocket, there was a white rose.

The man frowned. "But you must know why you're here. Don't you?"

"Um, no."

At that, the man got up and began muttering to the nurse, who nodded. I tried to listen, but I only heard bits and pieces.

"Goodbye for now, Mr. Hawthorne. But I shall see you again, very soon." With that, he was gone. All that was left of him was the scent of roses, too strong to smell good.

(Prim's POV)

I woke up in a big, white room. _So this is what Heaven looks like, _I thought. I tried to get up, but I was attached to a machine. My arm was stitched up in small, neat stitches, but I could still see the remnants of the cut I had given myself. I had wanted to die. I was going to die in the Games anyway. There was no point to living.

So with all the strength I had left, I pulled the morphine cord that attached me to the machine out of my arm. I was pretty sure that was all that was keeping me alive. And, again, I blacked out into nothingness. But compared to my reality, this was bliss.

(Katniss's POV)

When I woke up, I rolled over to talk to my little sister and as realization hit, I realized she was headed off to the games. I blinked rapidly to stop the tears. I don't cry. I can't. I won't.

I went downstairs and saw my mother preparing breakfast. _Okay, this is a dream. Mother doesn't make breakfast._ But when I opened my eyes, she was still there, focusing on the meal.

She looked up at me and laughed when she saw me gawking. "Katniss, I'm so sorry. For everything. I've been such a bad mother these last couple years. I guess I didn't know what to do after your father died. And now that Prim's gone and might not come back, I realized that I have to make each day count. I love you Katniss. Please forgive me."

My mouth felt like it'd been filled with sand. I couldn't believe that this was _my _mother. I began sobbing. "Yes, mother, I forgive you. I love you." She ditched the food and came over to wrap her arms around me. I smiled for the first time in a while.

Just then, our television set began blinking, signaling that there was a mandatory Capitol broadcast coming up. Mother and I sighed, but got up anyway. She finished preparing a small meal of bread and strawberries for us as I turned on the television.

We sat down on the couch and waited for the broadcast to begin. "What do you think it is?" I asked my mother, in between bites.

"Probably something about the Games," she said, staring at her hands. I could tell she was trying not to cry for Prim. I knew how she felt. I side-hugged her as Caesar Flickerman came onto the screen. Caesar was the Hunger Games "host", I guess you could call him. He broadcasted all the news from the Games.

He smiled a big, bright smile as he showed off his new blue hair, specially dyed for the 74th Hunger Games, as he said. "It is my pleasure to introduce our fabulous president, President Snow!" Caesar exclaimed.

Snow came onto the screen and I balled my fists. I hated him. "I am very sad to say that two of our fine tributes have injured themselves very badly on the train ride here. They were evidently not happy with our hospitality, as one of them cut up her arm, deeply, and the other, rammed his head into a wall, causing him to lose his memory. We have chosen to spare their lives from the typical punishment, execution." He paused for effect, and I looked at my mom. Her hands were clenched into such tight fists, they were turning white. President Snow continued. "Now, they will enter the arena with only the medical treatments we have given them so far. Let me make myself clear, this will _not_ happen again, or I will punish both the tributes _and _their families and friends. Maybe even the districts. But now, I will reveal the tributes who tried to ruin the Hunger Games; say hello to Miss Primrose Everdeen and Mister Gale Hawthorne of District Twelve!"

I gasped and my mother broke out into sobs. But Snow wasn't done. The broadcast cut to shots of Gale and Prim in white hospital beds. Gale had gauze wrapped around his head, and his eyes looked cloudy. Prim was attached to a morphine machine with cords everywhere. She was very pale and her arm was stitched neatly from the shoulder-blade to her wrist. She looked out cold.

After that, the video was cut to Caesar again. "And that is your Hunger Games broadcast. Please, tributes, stay safe. Extra security measures have been put into play to ensure your safety before our beloved games." He smiled and winked for the camera, and his face faded to make way for the Capitol Seal, which popped up, signaling the end of the broadcast.

My mother was sitting straight up, her face pale, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot. "Come on, Mother, I'm going to lay you down. Why don't you rest for a little?" She didn't reply, so I just laid her down, covering her with a blanket.

I pulled on my hunting boots and my father's old jacket, and ran to the forest. Forgetting my promise not to cry, tears streamed down my cheeks. All I could think about was my poor little sister.

_Please, Prim, stay safe. _

**Well, this chapter was an emotional one. What did you guys think? How do you think Gale and Prim will end up doing in the Games? Leave me a review and let me know! **** Constructive criticism is great; I don't care whether you think it's the worst story in the world or the best. Leave me your HONEST opinions! **

**Want another update? 14+ REVIEWS IN TOTAL ARE NEEDED! The faster you review, the faster I can update!**

**Thank you so much for reading! If you're enjoying the story, please follow & favorite it. **

**Fandoms Instagram account: dudefandoms **

**Love you all! Stay awesome! **

**Xxx,**

**dudefandoms**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so, so much for all the reviews and the continued support! You have no idea how much it means to me. **** Like I said before, once school starts, I'll have limited update time, so I plan to update as much as possible before then. **

**This chapter will be in Prim's POV, Gale's POV, Peeta's POV, and Katniss's POV. [Extra: a tiny little segment from Prim & Katniss's Mom]**

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy THG for $2, but Suzanne turned me down. **** So I still don't own it. Dang it.**

**Chapter 8**

(Prim's POV)

When I came to, the morphine machine once again had a cord going into my arm. Apparently President Snow really didn't want me dying before going into the Games. I think he wanted to put a show on for the people in the Capitol. My suspicions were confirmed after I watched the live broadcast from the Capitol on the mini television set that was on the wall directly in front of my bed.

I have never hated anything in my life. Not a person, place, or a thing. But, today, I can honestly say I hate something. I hate the Capitol. I hate President Snow. _I hate life._

(Gale's POV)

I woke up to see a live broadcast from the Capitol on the mini television in my room. President Snow was criticizing Prim and me; forcing us to infer that we had ruined everything for everyone.

_Wait a second._ I thought. _I got my memories back! _I was thrilled to discover that my memory loss was only temporary. That would've been such a disadvantage when I went into the Games. I mean, if I didn't even know what I was involved in, how would I know that people were trying to kill me?! And then I remembered that someone had visited me earlier. Someone I didn't know. It was President Snow. But to my dismay, I didn't remember our conversation, just the bittersweet smell of white roses. And another thing: blood.

_Why had he come to visit me? Had he visited Prim too? _My head was filled with questions. And most of them were unanswerable. At least, that's what I thought…

(Katniss & Prim's Mom)

I sat in our small kitchen, crying. My eyes were bloodshot and I could feel the sobs wracking my shoulders. But I couldn't help it. The pain was inevitable. First, my husband in the mining incident. And now my youngest daughter was being not only shipped off into the Games, but had self-harmed, endangering her more.

I reached into the cabinet over my head where I keep medications for my patients and pulled out a small bottle of pills. Hand trembling, I dropped two into my mouth and swallowed.

(Katniss's POV)

_Gosh, I need to stop doing this, _I thought guiltily as I left the forest, my safe haven, and headed home.

My poor baby sister. Poor Gale. I wish I could help them, but there was nothing I could do. And it hurt. It hurt real bad.

(Peeta's POV)

I was walking back from a special house-delivery when I saw her.

"Katniss!" I called, running towards her.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes searching my blue ones. "What do you want, Peeta?"

"Can't I just say 'hi' once in a while?" I tried, jokingly.

"Now is not the time for jokes," she growled, walking faster.

I silently cursed myself. "I'm sorry. For everything. Your sister—"

She held up a hand. "Peeta, stop. You have nothing to be sorry for."

_Come on, Mellark, you can do this. _I inhaled slowly and cautiously leaned towards her.

"Oh, but I do," I whispered, closing the space in between us. My lips pressed against her soft ones and I could tell she was startled. For a second, I was worried that she would be angered and upset with me. But when I opened my eyes a sliver to see what she was thinking, hers were closed, and she was leaning into the kiss.

_Yes! I had finally done it._

(Katniss's POV)

(Again)

Leaning into the kiss, I was overcome with guilt. I was safely here in Twelve while Prim and Gale were in the Capitol, less than a week away from being sent to their almost certain deaths in the Games. _How could I be so self-involved?_

I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes slowly. Peeta was grinning like a total doofus, and he looked so happy that I just had to smile a little with him. Trying not to show how guilty I felt, I asked him what he had to be sorry for.

He looked down at his hands, and then back up at me. "Because," he whispered. "I never had the courage to do _that _before. Katniss, I've loved you since that first year."

Stunned at his confession, I stumbled back a couple of yards and tripped over a fallen log, falling ungracefully onto my butt. Peeta covered his mouth with his hand in an unsuccessful attempt to not laugh.

"Shut up," I said grumpily.

He walked over, still laughing, and reached his hand out to me. His blue eyes seemed to be staring straight into my soul. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and pulled me softly towards him.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing," I said.

"Me either."

He leaned in for another kiss, and this time, I leaned forward too. Our lips crashed together, fitting perfectly and moving in synch.

My brain kept screaming at me about Gale and Prim, trying to make me guilty. But my heart told me to keep going. And you know what they say, always listen to your heart.

I stayed out with Peeta for about an hour just talking. Okay, kissing too. But it was all very unceremonious. When I finally said that I had to go, he looked bummed. I leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Katniss Everdeen," he breathed. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was very taken aback, but I decided to give it a chance. "Yes, Peeta, I will."

***SHE LEAVES PEETA AND WALKS HOME***

I smiled the whole way home. And I was still smiling when I walked into the kitchen looking for my mother. But when I found her, I screamed. There she was. Perfectly fine? No. Rather, lying unconscious on our floor.

**Well, I'm going to end it there with a couple of cliffhangers. Don't hate me! **** I'm planning on updating tomorrow if this gets to [16+ reviews!]! So, please review! Seriously, all of you! Tell me what you think!**

**What do you think happens to Gale/Prim and how about Mrs. Everdeen? Do you like the fact that Katniss and Peeta are now together or not? PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! Let me know all of your thoughts!**

**And: as always, if you're enjoying this story, please follow and favorite! **

**Also, check out my other story, "The Battle for Love" and my Instagram: dudefandoms**

**Love you all!**

**Xxx,**

**Dudefandoms**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for all your kind reviews! I know I say this every single chapter, but it seriously means so, so much to me. **** Also, thank you for the follows and favorites! Love you all!**

**It will be kind of short because it's just a filler chapter, so please bear with me.**

**This chapter will be in Katniss's POV, Ms. Everdeen's POV, Prim's POV, and Gale's POV**

**Warning: Will probably be very emotional. Don't hate me. And also a little violence at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Since Suzanne still owns the rights to THG, I'll just go back to writing these fanfics and eating chocolate. **

_Recap of last chapter:_

"_But when I found her, I screamed. There she was. Perfectly fine? No. Rather, lying unconscious on the floor."_

**Chapter 9**

(Katniss's POV)

"Mom!" I screamed, as I fell on the floor beside her, stroking her hair. _Things had just started to get a little better, now this?_ "Mom, please, wake up!" I sobbed, my hands clutching her cold ones tightly.

I had to get her help, but she was the medic of our district. There was honestly nothing I could do. And then I saw it. A tiny plastic bottle clutched in her left hand. I took it from her and read the small label on the side. "Pain relief. Will be unconscious immediately after swallowing. Side effects: paralysis, comas, fainting, memory loss, death."

I blinked. "This isn't real." **[See what I did there?(; ] **But it was. "Come on, Mom," I began sobbing again. "Wake up. Please."

(Ms. Everdeen's POV)

Thoughts swirled through my mind as I stared into the backs of my eyelids, unable to open them. I could hear Katniss's voice, her sobbing, but only faintly. I tried to wake up, for her, but I couldn't.

And then I faded back into my peaceful state of bliss.

(Gale's POV)

Today they finally let me in to see Prim. Since my memories were back now, I remembered how rude I'd been to her, and I needed to make it right.

"Prim?" I asked as I stepped into her room, identical to mine.

"Gale, hi." Her small face was serene, but her eyes had a troubled look in them.

"I'm so sorry, Prim." I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's okay," she gave me a small smile. "Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, it was partly my fault for throwing—, you know, onto you."

She didn't say it aloud, but I knew she was referring to admitting her long-term love for me. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Forgive and forget," she says.

I take a deep breath, looking at her. "Primrose Everdeen, will you do me the honor of…"

(Prims' POV)

Gale looks at me for a moment and then stands up. "Primrose Everdeen," he says. "Will you do me the honor of being my ally in the arena?" A small smile crosses his face. _He made it sound like a marriage proposal_. I laugh silently.

"Of course, Mister Hawthorne," I say, faking politeness. "But why would you want me?" I asked, honestly surprised. "I can't do anything, Gale."

"Prim, I'm going to watch out for you. No matter what." He walked over and hugged me.

-TIME SKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT-

(Prim's POV still)

My nurse came in at about 8:00 and told me that I would be moving, along with Gale, to the place where all tributes stayed. Haymitch and Effie are already there. Then, she gently took out the morphine and medicine cords from my arm and wheeled the machine into the corner again.

"Honey, it looks like you'll be okay," she said, smiling at me. "Don't ever cut yourself again. Promise me." She lowered her voice. "I used to be a cutter." She pulled up the white sleeves of her nurse's coat and sure enough, there were small, neat lines horizontally down her arm. They were scars now, but they must've been pretty bad a while ago.

The nurse left after lightly kissing my forehead and telling me good luck. I snuggled into the bed, cord-free, and fell asleep. But, I had a nightmare. I dreamed that the nurse had a huge knife in her hand and was trying to cut me. She missed my arm, however, and beheaded me, cackling evilly. I woke up, sweating, and remembered that the dream wasn't real.

I just wished that the rest of it wasn't real either.

**I bet that you thought Gale was gonna propose to her. ;) sorry mwahahah! Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! **

**Well, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Also, thanks for the follows and favorites. Please continue doing what you're doing. ;) I'm sorry that this is shorter than usual. First of all, it's a filler chapter, and second, I'm very busy with two other stories as well as this one:**

**~The battle for love**

**~Life at PHS**

**Please check those out too if you have free time. **

**Also, again, my Instagram is dudefandoms ! Please follow! We're trying to get to 2K and it would mean the world if you would follow. **

**You guys rock! Love you all!**

**Xxx, **

**Dudefandoms**

**- Review – Follow – Favorite -**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. If you didn't see my note, I have been sick for the past few days and was too tired to write. But I'm back now with another chapter for all of my lovely readers. **

**I might be updating a little irregularly on this story and the Battle for love because I'm kind of loving writing Life at PHS. So that will probably be updated the most often.**

**~~Filler chapter~~**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this fanfiction. None of the characters.**

**Chapter 10**

(Katniss's POV)

I couldn't believe it. _Please don't take my mother._ I couldn't think a single coherent thought. I had fallen asleep next to my mom last night on the cold tile of our kitchen floor.

"Don't leave me, Mom," I whispered to her, touching her cold cheek carefully.

As expected, she didn't answer. So, I did the only thing I could do. I ran. Out of the house, through my district. Buildings came and went, and so did the scenery. When I finally stopped to take a breather, I was at the same place I'd seen Peeta at yesterday. I sat down silently on the log we'd shared. _That was yesterday?_ So much had happened since then.

I was aroused from my thoughts when two muscular arms wrapped around me. "Hey there, Kat."

"Peeta." I said his name very stiffly.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, his ocean blue eyes searching my brown ones. "You look upset."

I bit my lip. It took everything I had to not scream in his face. Instead, I buried my face in my hands and hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Katniss," he said firmly. "Look at me."

I slowly pulled my face from my hands and stared into his eyes again.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath. I could tell him. He was my _boyfriend_. "My mother— she, uh, was unconscious on the floor when I got home last night." The tears came faster.

"Oh, Kat, I'm so sorry. Is she alright?" Worry was written all over his perfect face.

"No, she hasn't woken up yet." I spit the words out like they were poison.

He leaned in towards me. _Don't you dare kiss me right now, Peeta Mellark. Are you that shallow?_ But he didn't kiss me. Instead, he wrapped his strong arms around me and held me in a hug. "She'll wake up, Katniss, I know she will." His breath tickled the back of my neck.

_Hold me, Peeta, just hold me._

(Peeta's POV)

As I sat there hugging Katniss, I felt horrible. _Why did her life have to be like this?_ I mean, she's my age and she's been through more crazy obstacle courses than I could ever _dream _about. She's been practically starving, her dad died, she's been charged with the task of feeding her family, her sister was reaped, and now her mom is unconscious. How much more could this girl deal with?

Before I pulled away, I planted a tiny kiss on the crown of her head. I knew that it would be completely inappropriate to try and kiss her anywhere else given the situation.

She began to say something, but then stopped. And then she got up abruptly. "Thanks, Peeta," she muttered. And she was gone.

I would do anything for her. I would die for her. _Please don't hurt her family_.

"Leave Katniss alone!" I screamed. The sky darkened in response. No one else answered. My words echoed all over, but everything was silent.

I got up and left.

(Gale's POV)

Today they would finally release us from this white prison that they consider a "hospital". True, it has great service. But I hated being locked up there. So not my idea of fun. And technically, they aren't even doing us a favor. They're releasing us from White World so that we can join their Games, where we'll probably die anyways!

I paced my prison cell, as I called it, waiting for the nurse to come in. They said they would have to check me out real quick before I was free to leave. "Hi Gale!" my nurse bustled through the door. She checked my head wound, which was still bandaged, but it was healing very fast. Pretty soon, a scar would be the only reminder that anything actually happened to me. "Alright, you're free to go. Mr. Abernathy and Ms. Trinket are waiting for you outside."

_Who are Mr. Abernathy and Ms. Trinket?_ Was my first thought. But then I realized that that was Haymitch and Effie. I walked outside and was greeted by the sun. "Gale!" Effie exclaimed. "Hi! How are you? Let's get going, we're going to be off schedule!"

"Great to see you too," I muttered.

Just then, Prim walked out of the hospital. Her arm had a bit of gauze on it, but other than that, she should be fine. Just like me. Effie greeted her as well and so did Haymitch. _He didn't say hi to me._ Prim finished speaking to them and walked over to me. "Gale, hi!"

"Hi, Prim," I muttered.

"So happy to be out of that jail!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunshine.

_She's too young for this. She shouldn't be here. I need to save her._

That's when I realized it. I wasn't going to come out of this alive. I was going to protect Prim and that was that. She would come back alive. For Katniss. For me. For her.

(Prim's POV)

We were finally out of that hospital and my spirits were soaring. I hate being locked up anywhere no matter what the reason is. The only damper on my excitement was the fact that I was being sent into the Hunger Games. I would most certainly not make it out alive. So I would have to enjoy my last couple days of life.

Gale was walking beside me and he was deep in thought now that our conversation was over. I took the opportunity of him being distracted to look at him. I mean really _look___at him. His perfect eyes, high cheekbones, his beautiful lips— _PRIM!_ I screamed at myself in my head. _Snap out of it!_

We got into some kind of vehicle and the four of us sat in the main room eating little biscuits. Capitol food is very delicious.

"We're here," Effie said.

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it was short-ish, it was a filler chapter, and I didn't really have any good ideas. Okay, so I have a really important question for all of you:**

**Do you think I should discontinue this story and the Battle for Love? I don't know, they just don't seem very good… It's your choice! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION! I WILL GO BY THE WINNING VOTE! Thanks!**

**Please keep reviewing, following, and favoriting. You guys are truly the best. **

**Xxx,**

**Dudefandoms (Instagram is the same, check it out)**


End file.
